


symphonies of the(ir) soul

by rcogmz



Series: the art of eunoia [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Help, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First AO3 Post, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcogmz/pseuds/rcogmz
Summary: Oikawa Tooru always knew he was in love with Iwaizumi Haijme but ever since he met Sugawara Koushi he doesn't know who he wants anymore. He has to rethink his love life and past if he wants to be happy in his future.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji & Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Shimizu Kiyoko, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi
Series: the art of eunoia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929361
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. let's go on an adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa sets up an unofficial date between him and Iwaizumi but they find themselves about to go down memory lane all because of a piano-  
> ~  
> this is the first chapter of an angst ridden hell so be prepared and kudos are vv much appreciated ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la douleur exquise - the emotional experience and heartbreak of being the person whose feelings and desires aren’t returned.

Oikawa  
ALRIGHT HOES I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT

Akaashi  
Now what? Last time you had an announcement  
it cost us our lunch

Suga  
haha Akaashi is right Oiks last time we heard your  
announcement it made us throw up…

Oikawa  
Ko-ChAaNn  
Its not bad this time i swear 

Suga

alr then what?  
AND I SWEAR IF ITS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR  
STUPID PLANS TO GET ME AND DAICHI TOGETHER  
YOU WILL P A Y ♡

Oikawa  
good idea but not rn  
i think i have a crush but idk yet

Suga  
oh we know

Akaashi  
Iwaizumi-san right?

Oikawa  
h-how did you guys know...?

Suga  
pfftt Oiks have you SEEN yourself around him??  
you're always iWa ChAn this or  
iWa ChAn that

Akaashi  
omg Suga don't do him like that 😭

Oikawa  
SUGA WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU KNOW  
I'M ✨SENSITIVE✨  
besides I'm not even sure if he likes me back  
he always looks annoyed around me so idk  
if i even have a chance

Akaashi  
well Oikawa I don't know if he is but if Iwaizumi-san  
wasn't interested in you he wouldn't put up with you  
the way he does

but what if you set up an unofficial date between you two?

Suga  
i mean you are annoying Oiks

Akaashi  
shush child 

anways- invite him to your house and instead of playing  
video games and watching volleyball videos you can  
cook him a formal dinner with candles and  
everything just to see how he would react or bring up  
the idea of you two going out

Suga  
LOOK AT AKAASHI BEING SO SUPPORTIVE OF THE FLATASS  
WE ✨S T A N✨

Oikawa  
SUGA SHUT UP AT LEAST IM MAKING A MOVE YOU HAVEN'T  
DONE ANYTHING TO TRY TO GET DAICHI TO LOVE YOU

Akaashi  
...

Suga  
3  
2

Oikawa  
IM SORRY IM SORRY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH  
LIKE WITH ALL MY HEART

Suga  
run bitch

»»——⍟——««

Oikawa  
IWA CHAN  
IWA CHAN  
IWA CHAN

Iwaizumi  
what do you want

Oikawa  
rude Iwa-chan  
DO YOU WANNA COME OVER AND  
✨C U D D L E✨

Iwaizumi  
no

Oikawa  
iwa-chan so mean 😭  
don't you love me 🥺

Iwaizumi  
no

Oikawa  
pleeasseee  
I'll make DINNER

Iwaizumi  
...

what type

Oikawa  
you're favorite 

agedashi tofu ❤️

Iwaizumi  
...

be there in 10 

Oikawa  
YAY ILY 🥰❤️

»»——⍟——««

Oikawa looked at his phone and smiled. He knew Iwa-chan so well he could practically do whatever he wanted with him. Well not exactly. The thing he wanted to do the most was what scared him the most. He quickly pulled out his phone and FaceTimed his best friends. 

“SHAWTY GOT THEM APPLE BOTTOM JEANS” “BOOTS WITH THE FUR” “GOT THE WHOLE CLUB” “LOOKING AT HER” Suga and Oikawa waited for Akaashi to continue but when they realized he wasn’t going to play along Oikawa decided to get right to the point. “You may be wondering why I have gathered you all here today” he began, “this announcement will be-“ “OIKAWA HURRY UP” screamed Suga. 

On a daily basis they would FaceTime for hours and forget about the reason they called was for. Once they remembered it would mean another hour of talking before discussing why they called. “I’m with Daichi so make it quick and you’re on speakerphone so be careful about what you say.” Suga hinted since he knew Oikawa would begin teasing him. “Ooooooo hii daichiii” Oikawa began. But before he could continue Suga hung up. “THAT'S SO RUDE OF YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST HANG UP!” Oikawa mewled. “Um Oikawa you do realize he hung up so he can’t hear you right?” asked Akaashi. “Hmph yes and besides I wanted to talk to you baby instead of rude ass.“ “Haha what’s up?” 

Oikawa took a deep breathe. “IASKEDHIMTOCOMEOVERANDIMMAMAKEDINENRFORHIMANDHESAIDYESSOIMIGHTGETCUDDLESANDKISSES!!!” he screamed so loudly that Akaashi had to hold his phone away from his ear for a while. “slow down oiks I cant understand you when you talk like that. You asked who what?” Akaashi mothered. “I asked him to come over and I’m going to make dinner for him and he said he’ll come so I might get cuddles and kisses >:3” Oikawa repeated, “is that better mom?” “Yes and don’t call me mom. It’s weird since I’m younger.” Akaashi told him. “And that’s amazing! I’m glad you took my advice and remember don’t-“ “SHAWTY GOT THEM APPLE BOTTOM JEANS” 

“SUGA YOU IDIOT YOU CAN'T JUST START THAT IT GOES AGAINST OUR RITUAL!!” Oikawa yelled. Akaashi just sighed. It wasn’t uncommon for Oikawa and Suga to argue throughout the call. They went on for another hour before Akaashi blew into his mike. “OWOWOOW YOU FUCKING BITCH STOP” “AKAASHI BAD DADDY HANDS” the duo yelled. Akaashi chuckled. He felt like their mom half the time so he took pleasure in annoying them. He was the youngest so it kind of expected of him. Yet they still got surprised whenever he did such childish things to them. 

They talked for another hour before they hung up. Oikawa checked his call log to see how long they talked for and realized it was only for two hours. He smiled and wished they would have talked longer but he remembered the date he had with Iwaizumi. “Mean Iwa-chan. He said he’ll be here in two minutes but it’s been hours. OMG WAIT I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED COOKING!!” he realized. That’s when the chaos began. He didn’t have a lot of time left since he knew Iwaizumi was probably on his way over.

He went to his contacts, found the one he wanted, and pressed call. It wasn’t long before he got an answer. “GRAND KING!” Hinata exclaimed from the other side of the phone. Oikawa smiles. “Hi Chibi-chan I need your help! I know you know how to cook really good and really fast so can you come over and help me cook tofu?” He asked him. “Of course Grand King! I’m with Kageyama but I’m sure he won’t mind if I help you out! I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” Hinata promised. “Ahhh thank you Chibi-chan you are a lifesaver!” “Of course Grand King! But I need your address. “ Hinata admitted. “Oh well go outside on the edge of the campus and it’s the house at the end of the cul-de-sac” Oikawa directed. “THAT'S WHERE THE RICH PEOPLE LIVE!!” “Yes Chibi-chan, i am rich. NOW HURRY UP PLEASE!” Oikawa hung up and decided to ask Iwaizumi where he was. 

»»——⍟——««

Oikawa  
IWA CHAN  
IWA CHAN  
IWA CHAN

Iwaizumi  
what do you want shittykawa

Oikawa  
rude Iwa-chan

where are you ??

you said you'll be here in 10 minutes but it's been  
TWO HOURS

Iwaizumi  
relax shittykawa I'm omw I'm just gonna pass by the  
bakery to get some milk bread for a certain bratty  
child

Oikawa  
WHO IS THIS BRATTY CHILD 😡

AM I BEING REPLACED 😡

Iwaizumi  
for the love of...  
nvm I'm almost there you better have my food ready

Oikawa  
aww Iwa-chan are you excited for our date 😽

Iwa-chan?

I KNOW YOU CAN SEE THIS ANSWER ME

nvm i don't love you anymore

»»——⍟——««

Iwaizumi smiled unconsciously. As much as he hated to admit it, Oikawa was his best friend and he loved him. But recently he started to feel the old stirring of something he wished he had gotten rid of. Iwa was still staring at his phone so he hadn’t realized that he reached the front of the line of the bakery. 

“You must be really in love with Oikawa if he has you smiling like that” he heard a voice comment. He looked up and saw Hanamakki behind the register. “Makki? What are you doing here?” Iwa-chan asked. “I work here now since I have to pay for college now. And you didn’t answer my question.” Hanamakki threw back, “it was Oikawa that you’re texting right?” Iwaizumi nodded. “Then my friend, you have got it bad. You look like a dope when you smile like that.” he commented, smirking. Iwa-chan frowned. “I feel like they’re coming back. I forgot how it feels since I’ve been trying to forget”, he admitted. 

“I mean you can’t act like there isn’t something between you guys. It’s obvious Oikawa likes you but do you like him?” Hanamakki asked while grabbing a loaf of milk bread. “I think I do but I wish I didn’t. “ Iwaizumi answered. Hanamakki threw him a quizzical look. “He’s my best friend but a big flirt and I feel like I might get hurt you know? Especially after what happened last time. Can I get two loaves actually? Shittykawa isn’t gonna share so might as well buy two separate ones.” 

Makki laughed and put a second loaf into the paper bag. The lady behind Iwaizumi cleared her throat and tapped her foot impatiently. “We’ll finish this talk later Iwaizumi but it’ll be ¥¥¥. “ Iwaizumi paid and decided to take the long way to Oikawa’s house to clear his head. 

meanwhile in Oikawa’s house....

“HINATA YOU IDIOT YOU’LL BURN IT!!!” “ME?!?! YOU AREN’T MOVING IT ENOUGH YOU’LL OVER FRY IT!!” “LET ME DO IT YOU’RE DOING WRONG!” “MOVE OVER!!”

chaos. 

Miraculously they were able to put together a delicious meal. Oikawa wiped his hand across his forehead. “Thank you Chibi-chan I wouldn’t have been able to pull off this date without you...” he trailed off, realizing his mistake. “DATE?! IT'S A DATE?! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?! WE COULD’VE MADE SOMETHING BETTER?!” Hinata exclaimed, shocked at Oikawa’s taste in food he should serve for a date. 

“You could’ve made sushi or something more... more....” The shrimp ran out of ideas for food, causing Oikawa to laugh. “Chibi-chan, I’m making tofu BECAUSE it’s Iwa-Chan’s favorite food. Besides you shouldn’t be giving out date advice since you haven’t even gone on one yourself!” he said. Hinata grinned. “You don’t know that Grand King...” he said softly. “GASP!! CHIBI CHAN WHO WAS IT WITH?!?” Oikawa screamed, surprised the shrimp even liked someone enough to ask them out on a date. 

But before Oikawa could get Hinata to say who he went out with, he heard a knock on the door. “HOLY ALIENS HE’S- OMG WHAT DO I DO?” Oikawa started panicking, making Hinata laugh. “Don’t worry Grand King it’ll be fine! But how am I going to get out?” Oikawa slowly turned around, realizing that hinata couldn’t escape. 

He grabbed hinata’s wrist and dragged him to the nearest window. “Okay you’re gonna go out and run to the front. When you hear me s-“ Oikawa’s phone started ringing. “Oh crap he’s calling me Hinata don’t say anything.” “Hi Iwa-chan, how are you? Lovely night isn’t it? Okay goodbye.“ he hung up. “Okay when you hear me say ‘Hi Iwa-chan’ you run away okay?” Hinata nodded. The boys proceeded to push the window open, and Oikawa shoved Hinata out. Once he was out safely Oikawa ran to the door. 

Iwaizumi looked at his phone, shocked by Oikawa’s call. He raised his hand to knock again when Oikawa appeared, looking disheveled. “HI IWA CHAN WHY DON’T YOU COME IN?” Oikawa exclaimed way too excited. He looked behind Iwa to see Hinata running away while giving him a thumbs up. Iwaizumi blinked back in confusion. “Um okay? Is everything alright Shittykawa?” he asked, genuinely concerned. “How dare you call me such a thing in such a concerned tone of voice.” Oikawa mewled, grabbing the bag that contained the milk breads. Iwa-chan laughed and followed him in. 

Once inside, Iwaizumi let out a whistle. No matter how many times he came he was always surprised at how rich Oikawa was. As he looked around he noticed the most recent addition was a grand piano. He wandered towards it and lightly pressed the keys. Oikawa went into the kitchen first and put the loaves in the oven to heat up so they could eat them for dessert. He noticed that Iwaizumi wasn’t behind him so he was about to complain when he noticed that he heard piano keys being played. As he neared closer to the piano Oikawa saw that Iwaizumi had sat down on the bench. That’s when Iwaizumi played a little melody. 

“I forgot you knew how to play the piano.” Oikawa said softly. He sat down next to Iwaizumi on the bench. “Why don’t you play a song?” the brunette asked. Iwaizumi chuckled softly. “Do you remember our song?” He asked shyly. Oikawa nodded and said softly “of course...”

Iwaizumi scooted over so Oikawa could sit down better. Oikawa slid a bit closer to Iwa but still enough to keep some space between them. As Iwa raised his hands to the keys, he noticed they were shaking. He quickly brought them down but Oikawa grabbed them before he could. “Iwa are you nervous? Could it be that you forgot the notes?” Oikawa teased. “Shut up Shittykawa. At least I remember how to play the instrument. Where’s your violin?” Iwa threw back. Oikawa shrugged, “I sold it a couple of months ago. It was taking up space.” “Oh okay but then why did you buy a GRAND PIANO?” Iwa asked. 

Apparently it wasn’t the correct question to ask because Oikawa let go of lwa’s hands and and looked down. “Well, a couple of weeks ago you mentioned you missed playing the piano and then I saw this and it wasn’t expensive so I thought why not and... yea.” Oikawa said softly. Iwa could see a blush creeping up on his cheeks. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺. Iwaizumi thought,𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. Iwa shook off his surprise and smiled softly at Oikawa. “Hey, why don’t we both play the piano? I know you know the notes.” 

Oikawa let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He tentatively looked up and gave Iwa a small smile. Instead of responding he put his hands on the keys. “Come on, Iwa let's go on an adventure” he said. Iwa met his eyes. 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. Iwa broke the contact first and raised his hands. He looked over at his partner and smiled. “Shall we?”


	2. our song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi meet Sugawara. After much debate they choose to play the song "Rewrite the Stars" by Zac Efron and Zendaya  
> >>ᴀᴜᴛʜᴏʀ'ꜱ ɴᴏᴛᴇ: ɪ ʀᴇᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴅ ʟɪꜱᴛᴇɴɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴏɴɢ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ<<

Oikawa  
[SPWPIMSWOINDO]

[SKQPSIMWPOMC]

[APSOMWPMWPC]

[JSPODKEMPEC]

Suga  
[W H A T]

Akaashi  
[Oikawa-san are you okay?]

Oikawa  
[SPQWOSMWPICP]

[SPIMCOINDEVI]

[NO]

[I'M GOING TO PLAY A SONG W IWA-CHAN]

[SEND HELP]

Suga  
[um okay..?]

[the problem is..?]

Oikawa  
[ITS NOT ANY SONG KO-CHAN]

[IT'S]

[OUR]

[SONG]

Suga  
[oh]

[o h]

[O H]

Oikawa  
[ASOJOWIDNPWCN]

[MOM COME PICK ME UP I'M DYING]

Akaashi  
[am I missing something..?]

Suga  
[oh you don't know]

[call me I''l explain]

»»——⍟——««

Iwaizumi began to play first, playing the extended left hand side while Oikawa joined playing the extended right hand side. Then Oikawa came in with his voice. As they continued to play and sing, they found themselves falling into their memories of this song. 

»»——⍟——««

It was their last year of junior high. They had been entering in music competitions but none were compared to this one. They had won all their competitions so far and had made it to nationals. This was it. This was the moment they won or went home. The boys had decided to practice so they made their way to an empty room. Once they got to the room they began practicing. Or tried to practice. The duo still hadn’t decided on what song they would play. “Let’s play ‘River Flows in You’ that way you don’t have to worry about singing Iwa-chan.” Oikawa proposed. “No stupid in our performance records it clearly says we sing along with our music,” Iwaizumi threw back. “We can’t just play our instruments and not sing since that would be us doing the bare minimum. They couldn’t decide on what song they would play so wanting a breather, Oikawa decided to scoop out the competition.

Before he was able to open the door, it swung open and Oikawa got body slammed. He stumbled to the floor. “Hey watch where you’re goi- omg you’re cute..” he looked up. The boy was beginning to apologize but stopped. “You’re cuter,” he smirked. He extended his hand to help Oikawa off the floor. “I’m Sugawara Koushi. “ he said with a smile. Oikawa stood and dusted himself off lightly. He beamed. “Names Oikawa Tooru,” cue his signature peace sign. “And that’s Iwa-chan.” he pointed. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Iwaizumi Hajime.” he told Sugawara. He waved but turned his attention back to Oikawa, making Iwa frown. “So what’re you doing? Playing or singing?” Sugawara wondered. “Oh I’m doing both. I’m playing violin and singing,” Oikawa responded. 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘩𝘶𝘩? Iwaizumi thought but didn’t comment on it. Oikawa continued, “What are you doing Sugawara?” He smiled, “You can call me Suga and I’m singing with piano.” He smirked. “If you sing half as good as you look you might have a chance of winning.” Oikawa felt a light blush creep onto his cheeks. He smirked back. “Well if we were able to win based on looks you’d get first place.” He flirted back. Suga beamed. He had finally found someone who matched his energy. 

After a few minutes of light flirting Suga mentioned he should go back to practice his song. Oikawa tilted his head. “What song are you singing?” Suga tensed up but only Iwaizumi noticed. He didn’t mention it though. “Oh... um... well, i-it’s a surprise!” Suga exclaimed, glad he found an excuse to not explain his choice of song. “Oh well then I can’t wait to hear it!” Suga sighed a breath of relief, glad Oikawa bought it. 

After they talked for a bit more, Suga excused himself, leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi alone again. Waving Suga off, Oikawa turned around, his face glowing with happiness at making a new friend. 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰. 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦? He froze, meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze. 𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘪𝘵 𝘛𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘶 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘵. 𝘉𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘐𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘪, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘺𝘬𝘢𝘸𝘢 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮...𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought Iwa was jealous after their meeting with Suga. Not knowing how to be discrete, he smirked and made his way towards his best friend. “Iwa-chan that frown doesn’t suit you.” He slowly walked around him. “Hmmm no it does not,” Oikawa stood up and lowered his head slightly to match Iwa’s height. “Could it be that you’re jealous of Suga-chan?” Iwaizumi scoffed and looked away. “Auughhh you’re actually jealous?!” Oikawa exclaimed, surprised by his behavior. “No Shittykawa but all that time you spent flirting we could’ve used to decide what song we want to play.” Iwaizumi responded impatiently. “I wasn’t flirting.” Oikawa huffed. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Look Shittykawa, we have,” he looked at the nearest clock, “less than thirty minutes to not only decide on a song, but to get dressed up and you need to tune your violin while I do finger stretches and we BOTH have to do vocal warm-ups.” Oikawa slowly and slowly grew more tired as Iwa began to list the things they had to do before they performed. “Iwa-chan that’s a lot of worrkkk.” he began whining. “Yeah well if you keep whining you’ll only have 10 minutes to do everything.” Iwa mentioned. With that, Oikawa yelped and ran out of the room, grabbing his backpack and his suit that was hanging to go change. Iwaizumi sighed and began to do his stretches, his mind wandering to how his best friend looked so intrigued with someone he had just met. 

A few moments later Iwaizumi received a text from Oikawa.

»»——⍟——««

Shittykawa  
[IWA-CHAN]

[IWA-CHAN]

[IWA-CHAN]

Iwaizumi  
[what do you want?]

Shittykawa  
[I NEED HELP]

[I CAN'T TIE MY TIE AND I DON'T WANT  
PEOPLE TO SEE ME NAKED]

Iwaizumi  
[why would you be naked?}

Shittykawa  
[BECAUSE MY OUTFIT WOULDN'T BE COMPLETE  
AND A MISSING ACCESSORY IS D E A T H]

Iwaizumi  
[why are you so dramatic?]

Shittykawa  
[was that you who entered the restroom??]

»»——⍟——««

"Oi, Shittykawa you can come out now." Iwaizumi called out into the empty restroom. Well, not quite empty since Oikawa was in one of the stalls hiding. He tentatively peeked out of his stall. After looking around to make sure no one else was in the restroom with them, he ran out of his hiding place and threw himself against Iwa. “Oh Iwa-chan you really are my knight in shining armor. I thought I was a goner for a second.” Oikawa picked himself off of him and kept rambling on and on about his “Iwa-chan” while Iwaizumi did his tie for him. “There Shittykawa you aren’t ‘naked’ anymore.” he said, mocking him. Oikawa pouted. “Mean Iwa-chan.” Iwa was about to retort when they heard the loud overhead speaker turn on. “May Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru please prepare to enter the grand stage for their performance. Sugawara Koushi please also come to the west wing too. Thank you.” The boys gave each other a look. “You go wait on the wing of the stage while tuning your violin and while walking there practice your vocals. I’ll change and I’ll meet you outside.” Iwaizumi commanded, shoving Oikawa out the door and into the hallway. “Ittai Iwa-chan.” Oikawa complained, but was still walking towards the room they were practicing in to get his violin. Iwaizumi sighed and proceeded to change into his suit, bringing it with him when he came to rescue Oikawa. 

A couple of minutes later he proceeded to make his way to the west wing, when all of a sudden a jittery Oikawa threw himself towards Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan we’re in trouble!” he mewled, gripping his violin so hard his knuckles were turning white. “Oi, Shittykawa what did you do now?” Iwa commented, wiggling his fingers around to stretch them out. Oikawa pouted and was about to defend himself when someone behind Iwaizumi caught his eye. His face lit up with recognition and ran past Iwa to meet the person. “SUGA-CHAN!!!” he exclaimed, throwing himself into Suga’s open arms. Upon impact the boys wobbled a bit before they found their balance. Now embracing, Suga laughed, and Oikawa felt once again his cheeks heat up. 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦. 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨. Oikawa nuzzled his face into the crook of Suga’s neck, and Suga felt his heart beat a little faster. 𝘪 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘭? 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘮 𝘪 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮? Instead of answering his thoughts, Suga just hugged Oiks tighter, ignoring the glare that Iwaizumi had directed at him. It was discrete but Suga was very observant, so he caught it right away. Oikawa lifted his head up from Suga’s neck and looked up to him. “Suga-chan, you smell really nice, like lavender.” he told him. Suga had never been more thankful that the lights backstage were pretty dark, they were hiding his blush really well. He met Oikawa’s eyes and smiled, “You smell like vanilla so our scents go really well together.” “It’s like fate!” Oikawa beamed and Suga laughed at how happy he got. “It really is like fate.”

The boys fell into an easy conversation, but Oikawa noticed that Iwaizumi was acting kind of cold towards Sugawara. 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘰𝘥𝘥. 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐𝘸𝘢-𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦-𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢-𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯. 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳. Ignoring it, he turned to face his new friend. “So Suga-chan, when are you playing?” he asked, not noticing how Suga stiffened up. Iwaizumi noticed and jumped in to save Suga, “he plays before us dumbass and instead of asking questions we need to figure out what song we’re playing.” Suga sighed and flashed a grateful smile to him. Oikawa, on the other hand, froze. “IWA-CHAN WE STILL DON’T HAVE A SONG?! I THOUGHT WE CHOSE ONE?!” he cried. Iwaizumi smacked the back of Oikawa’s head. He yelped and grabbed the back of his head. “Ittai Iwa-chan..” he said, rubbing the back of his head. He then lit up. “OH WAIT THAT’S WHAT I WAS GONNA TELL YOU WHEN I SAID WE’RE IN TROUBLE. WE DIDN’T CHOOSE A SONG YET!” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and Suga stifled a giggle behind his hand. Oikawa threw a dirty look at Sugawara. “Suga-chan don’t laugh at me, you’re supposed to love me.” he mewled. He pouted, and that was it. That was the last straw for Suga. The situation became too much for him he burst out laughing, bending over and holding his stomach. Oikawa just stared for a good minute and also began laughing. 

Once they were able to calm down they bagan flirting. Iwaizumi looked back and forth between his childhood best friend and someone he just met that day. 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺? He gripped his heart, feeling off. 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘮 𝘪 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺? 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮... 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? He thought about how Oikawa had such a deep fascination with aliens, that started when he first watched E.T. He thought about how Oikawa’s eyes lit up whenever he would talk about astronomy, how he would one day venture out into space to see Saturn and its many rings. Iwaizumi thought about how Oikawa’s nose would crinkle whenever he would laugh too hard, or whenever he would disagree with Makki and Matsun. He thought about how sometimes Oikawa would have night terrors so he would jump the fence to go into the next yard and sneak into his best friend’s window, tucking himself into his bed to calm himself down. Iwaizumi thought about how violin meant almost as much to him as volleyball did. He could see the days leading up to this performance, how Oikawa had been pushing himself lately to beat his kohai, a genius setter who almost stole his position as starting setter. Oikawa would come home and throw his bag on the floor, running up to his room to grab his violin. He would sneak into Iwaizumi's house and demand a duet, choosing a song where Oikawa could unleash all the anger he felt onto the song. He thought about when they were in elementary, how Iwaizumi would catch bugs and chase Oikawa around their yards, screaming about how the bugs wanted to “touch his fluffy hair and live there.” The chase would end when the poor bug would fly away and Iwa would tackle Oikawa, landing in a heap of laughter. Hearing Oikawa’s laugh brought him back to the present and he saw how his best friend and Suga had their arms wrapped around each other, whispering about anything and everything. That’s when realization dawned on him. He, Iwaizumi Hajime, was in love with his best friend, Oikawa Tooru.

Not thinking, he blurted out “Let’s play ‘Rewrite the Stars’”. Oikawa stopped laughing and turned to face Iwa. “You mean the song that we practiced like once?” he tilted his head. “ I dunno Iwa-chan, it seems like we don’t know the song well enough to play it in front of thousands of people”, he emphasized the importance of their performance. “Oikawa, please, it has to be this song.” he was close to pleading and he hoped it wouldn’t have to reach that point. 

Suga slowly shifted away from Oikawa’s arms, feeling out of place. He was able to sense the tension between the two boys. Suga wasn’t as dense as Oikawa; he was able to see the glances Iwa sneaked when he thought no one was looking. They were both mutually pinning and it bothered him. The more time he was spending with Oikawa the more he realized he might have feelings towards him. Nothing much but he felt like it could grow into something more than interest. But Suga noticed that even though Oikawa’s eyes lit up whenever he interacted with Iwaizumi, he was also interested in Suga; Oikawa would get closer to Suga even with Iwaizumi in the room. 

A finger tentatively tapped his shoulder. Yelping, he jumped away from Oikawa and Iwaizumi, getting their attention at the same time. He saw a small raven haired girl holding a clipboard. She tilted her head, pushing her glasses up with her free hand. “Gomen ne, temo you’re Sugawara Koushei, ne?” she asked shyly. Suga didn't respond, placing his hand over his heartbeat, taking breaths to calm down. The girl was a couple of inches shorter than him, but she gave off a dignified yet tense aura. Her glasses were pink and her hair was tied into matching pigtails. 𝘬𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘪 He smiled and nodded, “hai,” he responded. She visibly relaxed. “Ok good because I accidentally asked around 3 other people with silver hair if they were you.” she held up a peace sign. 𝘪 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘸𝘢'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘴 he thought as she continued talking. “I’m Shimizu Kiyoko and I’m assisting the people who work here.” Suga smiled, “Isn’t that thoughtful of you Shimizu.” She slightly smiled back. He felt that that tiny smile was a victory. “If you’re done with your antics Sugawara-san, you should begin getting ready to enter the stage. You’re next.” And just like that Suga’s face dropped. “Oh, um, okay thank you Shimizu.” He gave her a small smile, and with that she left. 

He turned around and found Iwaizumi and Oikawa staring at him. “Nani desu ka?” he asked, alarmed by their faces. “Suga-chan, we’re after you remember? If you’re next then that means we’re after. And we STILL DON’T HAVE A SONG!!” Oikawa’s voice got higher and higher until he started screaming. Iwaizumi smacked his head. “Ittai Iwa-chan.” he yelped. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I say we play ‘Rewrite the Stars’ since it's actually a simple yet lovely song.” Oikawa stopped rubbing his head and met Iwaizumi’s eyes. He looked at him with such an intensity it made Iwa feel as if he was being inspected under a microscope. “What are you doing Crappykawa?” he said, taking a step back. Oikawa also leaned back, putting his hands on his hips. He stayed like that for a good while, then shrugged. “If that’s the song you want okay then,” he smiled. “It doesn’t matter what song we play as long as we play it together, right Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi’s breath hitched. Not trusting his words, he nodded and Oikawa went back to flirting with Suga, only to realize he was gone. 

Suga was standing close to the entrance of the stage, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. All of a sudden, he felt arms wrap themselves around his waist. Startled, he tilted his head to look back, only to see Oikawa resting his chin on his shoulder. “Ne, Suga-chan, don’t be mad when I win the contest, okay? I want to get to know you better but I don’t want you to get mad because I defeated you.” he mulled. Suga snorted, “When I win you’ll be taking me on a date.” He realized what he said and slapped his hand across his mouth, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks once again. 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵? 𝘸𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. Oikawa laughed. “Well if you want a date you could’ve just asked.” To make his point, he hugged Suga’s waist tighter and winked. Suga laughed at his confidence, making Oikawa beam. 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦. 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦. he thought. He lifted his head up and was about to say goodbye when a small voice asked “Is this a bad time?” Both Suga and Oikawa whipped their heads around to see who was talking. Suga smiled softly, “Ah, Shimizu! No, no you’re fine.” he gestured to the boy who was straightening himself up from hugging Suga’s waist. “This is Oikawa Tooru, he’s playing after me. Oikawa this is Shimizu Kiyoko, my mini manager.” She smiled softly at the nickname Suga gave her. “SUGA SHE’S SO CUTE AND TINY!” Oikawa yelled, causing Shimizu to frown. “I’ll have you know I run track so I could easily drop you if I wanted to.” she stated. A laugh erupted from behind the trio. Iwaizumi smiled and approached Shimizu, who in turn also gave a small smile. “Kiyoko I didn’t know you were helping the managers.” he embraced her, leaving Suga and Oikawa gaping. “I can’t let you know everything about me or else I wouldn’t be able to see the dumb look on your face when you hear about my accomplishments.” she slightly giggled. “IWA CHAN HOW COME YOU KNOW HER?!” Oikawa mewled. Suga realized he still had his mouth open and shut it. “Shimizu you know Iwaizumi-san?” ha asked more calmly than Oikawa did. Iwaizumi put his hand on her shoulder. “She’s my cousin.” he responded, causing Oikawa to yell at Iwaizumi for not introducing them. Instead of answering his best friend, Kiyoko did. “We have met Oikawa-san, numerous times.” She spoke in a monotone voice. “If I remember correctly, one time you yanked my hair and yelled at me for not letting you spend time with ‘Iwa-chan.’” Oikawa gulped, remembering the incident. “I’m sorry Kiyo-chan, but it seemed like a valid reason at the time and now I am a gentleman, so I can assure you it won’t happen again.” Kiyoko rolled her eyes at both the nickname and Oikawa’s arrogance. She turned to look at Suga, advising him to stand taller and breathe before she walked away. Oikawa yelped. “She’s kinda scary, and it felt like she was looking down on me even though she’s short.” Iwaizumi looked proud, “That’s Kiyoko for you.” 

They jumped at the sound of a thousand hands clapping. The boys looked at each other and Suga sighed. “It’s my turn, so I’ll see you guys after.” With that he walked out onto the stage. His song was beautiful, but Oikawa noticed there was a hint of sadness in his voice. 

Sug received an applause as loud as the sound of thunder. He bowed and exited the stage seeing an over worried Iwa and Oiks and a proud Shimizu. “Congrats Sugawara-san. You did an amazing job.” Suga waved his hand dismissively, “You can call me Suga. And that’s very high praise coming from THE Shimizu Kiyoko.” Shimizu smiled, “You can call me Kiyoko since that idiot already started calling me that.” she pointed to Oikawa, who looked like he was nervous. Suga smiled and then Kiyoko ushered him backstage, where he could rest. She turned back and looked at Iwaizumi. Once she was sure he saw her she pointed to the stage, indicating they should step before the audience. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi approached the stage. That’s when the moment hit them. They were going to play a song they’ve only practiced once on a stage in front of an audience with thousands of people. Oikawa took a step back, putting his hands in front of his mouth, a gesture he only did when he got nervous. He closed his eyes and lowered his head into his hands. He was having trouble breathing. 

That’s when he felt someone grab his hands and lower them. Oikawa looked up to see Iwa staring into his eyes, smiling. “Daijōbu. I know you and I know we can do this. Together.” Oikawa felt his heart skip a beat. It was as if someone had reached to him and helped him to his feet. He felt as if a gust of wind had pushed out all of his insecurities and worries. Oikawa smiled and squeezed Iwaizumi’s hands, taking them into his. “Let’s do this together then.” he whispered. Iwaizumi smiled. 

With their hands intertwined they walked onto the stage, the light blinding them both. But they knew that together they could conquer the world. 

As they stepped into the stage, a wave of calm washed over them. Yes they were scared. Yes they feared the results. But they were thankful they had made it as far as Nationals. They were thankful for each other. With one last hand squeeze, Iwa walked to the grand piano and looked at Oikawa, giving him a reassuring smile. Oikawa felt his heart flutter. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, he thought, 𝘪𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘫𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺? 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦. He sighed and lifted his violin to his chin. He looked over his shoulder to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes. 𝘪 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘪'𝘮 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. With one last smile at Oikawa, Iwaizumi sat down on the piano bench and raised his fingers to meet the keys. 

As soon as Iwaizumi sat down, he felt as if he was transported to a different dimension, one where only he and Oikawa existed. And he felt contempt. He sneaked a glance at Oikawa before he started playing, and realized that he had been staring at him this whole time. Before Oikawa sang the first word, he had mouthed “I love you”. 

He knew that it was just a moment. But that moment was all he needed. As he began playing, he felt his heart swell with love for Oikawa. He had been scared to love for the fear of getting hurt. He knew Oikawa could have anyone he wanted, so why had he chosen him? He saw the way Suga had looked at Oikawa. He had seen other girls look at him with stars in their eyes. Out of everyone, why him? He wished it was only him and Oikawa in this world. He knew that one day Oikawa would be gone. He knew that one day Oikawa would find someone better and leave Iwaizumi behind. He knew he was bound to get hurt. But maybe, just maybe, Oikawa was worth that risk. 

Oikawa felt his heart rush. He didn’t give Iwa a chance to respond back but that look in his eyes made him believe that a relationship between them was possible. Oikawa sighed and began to sing. He knew that no matter how many times Iwaizumi pushed him away, he knew he loved him. And he now knows his Iwa-chan loves him back. His mind drifted back to the song. He didn’t know at first why Iwaizumi had chosen this song, but somewhere in his heart he understood. He knew that through this song he and Iwaizumi would figure out these feelings. He felt his fingers begin to burn as he played his violin. He thought about how he and his Iwa-chan made the perfect couple. But Oikawa knew there was a possibility that Iwa would fall in love with another guy or a girl. So when it came to his favorite part he sang with all his heart “What if we rewrite the stars?”

Iwaizumi noticed the change in Oikawa’s voice. It was slight but he knew that Oikawa was feeling different. He felt Oikawa become more connected to the violin, and Iwa felt himself playing the piano more frantically, which matched the way he was feeling. No one noticed the change in the piano’s notes besides Oikawa. He knew that Iwa was questioning how he felt. “All I want is to flyyy with youu..” they sang together, their instruments merging into the perfect melody. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s voice filled the auditorium, capturing the audience's attention. That alone was beautiful but mixed with their instruments, it was breathtaking. Iwa’s piano with Oikawa’s violin brought out their musicians’ voices while making the other instrument stand out while still being in perfect sync. No one but the duo was able to read between the lyrics to see what the other was feeling. 𝘪 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘨𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮 Iwaizumi let his doubts cloud over him. “It feels impossible-” Iwaizumi sang. “It’s not impossible...” Oikawa threw back, looking at him in the eyes. Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa understood what he meant. 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴. 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘮𝘦? 𝘪𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩. 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. 𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘮𝘦. 𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦. Their doubts and thoughts were merging into one, as if they would come up with an answer to their questions. “Say that it’s possible...” they sang, drawing out the last note. The song stilled. It wasn’t a mistake, in the actual music notes a temporal pause was required. But this was different. Their eyes met and both boys felt scared of what would happen when this was over. As their eyes met Oikawa thought about how he didn’t want the song to ever end if it meant that he and Iwa would fall in love with each other. In those few seconds, Iwaizumi let himself believe. He let himself believe that Oikawa loves him and that it isn’t a mistake. Their brains cleared and they both found the answer they were looking for, 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦. With a deep breath he and Oikawa played the same chord at the same time and asked from the bottom of their hearts, “how can we rewrite the stars?”

The song was reaching its end, and both boys wanted to draw out the song, to keep the moment, but they both knew it must end at some point. As he started playing the last notes Iwaizumi looked past Oikawa and saw Suga on the side with tears in his eyes, looking at Oikawa as if he was his world. He sighed and sang, “You know I want you... it’s not a secret I try to hide... but I can’t have you....” He looked at his best friend, who held on to his violin as if it was the only thing stabilizing his grip on reality. As he looked closer at the boy he noticed the tears streaming down his eyes. 

Their eyes met and Oikawa felt his heart swell with pain and love for the boy playing the piano. But Oikawa felt something no one else felt. 𝘏𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, he thought 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳... He smiled sadly and that’s when Iwaizumi knew he understood. “We’re bound to break and my hands are tied...” he sang softly, feeling tears run down his face. He felt his hands slide off the piano and into his lap. And he let himself cry freely. 

He couldn’t bring himself to look at Oikawa. So he looked out into the audience. He hadn’t realized how quiet they were until the song ended. No one had reacted for a while. Then all of a sudden the crowd went wild. People were clapping and whistling. There wasn’t a single person in the crowd that hadn’t cried. Everyone had tears in their eyes, even the judges. The only one that actually understood what had happened between the musicians was Suga. As he watched them play he knew that he could never have a relationship with Oikawa that would be the same as his with Iwaizumi. Still, he wished he would be given a chance. He had found someone who he could love but the universe decided to let him know what unrequited love felt like.

Oikawa knew that he and Iwaizumi couldn’t be together. He had felt his heart break when Iwa looked at him. But that didn’t stop him from running to Iwaizumi as soon as the crowd started clapping. He threw himself on Iwa, who almost fell but leaned against the bench before he was pushed onto his back. Oikawa knew what he was about to do was wrong, but it’s up to him right? He positioned himself so no one in the audience could see and kissed Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi didn’t know how to react at first but then decided to let his heart guide him instead. He kissed Oikawa back. Their kiss was soft yet determined, hurt but in love. Even though they had tears running down their faces and couldn’t stop sobbing, their kiss was everything they wanted and more. Their kiss said the one thing they were both thinking,  
𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶...


	3. the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi are proclaimed the winners of the competition. Suga and Oikawa arrange a date.

It was no surprise when Iwaizumi and Oikawa won the competition. They were ecstatic to find out they were the winners of the National New Generation Music Competition. When they heard their names, Oikawa jumped on Iwaizumi, both crying tears of joy. Suga clapped along with everyone else, but he smiled sadly. He wished Oikawa would look at him the way he looked at Iwaizumi.

“Second place is Sugawara Koushi,” announced the judge. Suga snapped out of his daze and looked at her. She smiled warmly and placed a medal around his neck, and handed him a certificate. Shocked, he looked at Oikawa, who was beaming at him. His trophy and medal were bright, but they weren’t able to outshine the smile Oikawa was giving him. Suga felt his heart beat faster and smiled back shyly. Behind Oikawa, Iwaizumi gave Suga a small smile. He smiled back at him, happy that Iwaizumi had given up glaring at him. After the announcement of third place and honorary mentions, the musicians exited the stage and were free to leave the stadium.

Kiyoko practically tackled Iwaizumi when he exited the stage. “Congrats Hajime! I knew you would win,” she said. Oikawa pouted at not receiving any praise while Suga just laughed, “What about us Shimizu? I think we played well enough to earn your beautiful admirations.” Kiyoko had a soft smile on her face, “Your song was amazing, Sugawara. I loved how you put your emotions towards the piano.” Suga blushed profusely, not used to Kiyoko’s praise.

“Excuse me Kiyo-chan, but I think you're forgetting to compliment someone else,” Oikawa gave her his best smile. “Oh you're absolutely right. I should be proud of how well I helped around backstage. Kiyoko, you did wonderfully today. Why thank you, Kiyoko.” Kiyoko smirked at Oikawa with mischief shining in her eyes while the boys were cackling behind her.

Suga paused laughing to wipe his eyes, “For what it's worth, I think you played really good, Oikawa.” Said person beamed, “Thank you Suga-chan. I knew I could count on you. “Oi Shittykawa you’re too loud. Lower your voice.”

While the boys were playfully arguing, Kiyoko turned to Suga. “So, since Oikawa-san won, doesn't he owe you a date?” Suga froze, “Oh, um, hehe. I actually think he forgot about that.” “Daijobu, I can remind him.” Kiyoko turned around before Suga could protest, “Ne, Oikawa-san. You said if you won you'd take Suga-san out on a date. Shouldn't you two be discussing that?” Oikawa tensed up; he remembered his promise to Suga but after his performance with his best friend he had no intention on honoring it. His eyes wondered to Suga, who blushed and looked away. _Kawaii._ “You're absolutely right, Kiyo-chan!” Oikawa walked towards Suga, who was glaring at Kiyoko. “So Suga-chan, this is where I ask you on a date and you swoon at my feet.”

Suga rolled his eyes, but a smile was threatening to pop up. “You don't have to take me on date. You were just messing around.” You could clearly hear the pain behind his words, and Oikawa realized Suga was actually hoping for them to go out.

Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi, and saw he was speaking with Kiyoko. They both looked a bit pressed. Suga noticed his gaze and cleared his throat. Startled, Oikawa’s eyes widened when he realized he’d been caught staring. “It’s okay Oikawa. I understood what you and Iwaizumi went through when you were playing. You don't have to take me on a date.” Oikawa took in Suga’s smile; it was bright but it didn't meet his eyes. _He was actually looking forward to this, huh?_ Oikawa smiled an actual smile, “Suga-chan, look at me,” Suga tentatively met his eyes.

Oikawa noticed how a faint blush spread across his face and felt his face heat up as well. “Suga-chan, I'm not taking you out on a date because I feel guilty or anything. I’m taking you out because I want to get to know you better and you're pretty cute.” Suga laughed and winked, sending Oikawa’s heart jumping. “Here, give me your phone so I can put in my number so you can text me the details.”

After inputting his number, Suga started to leave but felt someone tug the sleeve of his suit. Oikawa turned away sheepishly, “Suga-chan, can… can I get a hug?” Suga was taken aback; even if he had just met Oikawa he didn't think he was one to get shy. Full on beaming, Suga nodded and threw himself into Oikawa’s open arms. They stumbled backwards until they balanced out. Gathering courage, Suga pecked Oikawa’s cheek. He ran out of their embrace, waving frantically as he disappeared between all the people.

Oikawa reached up to touch his cheek, his heart fluttering. He kept replaying the way Suga’s lips felt against his cheek. He thought about how his heart kept beating, as if trying to run away to reach the boy who was now gone. Oikawa placed his hand over his heart, trying to keep it down. He looked up, and saw how Iwaizumi was glaring at him. He sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. _I really fucked up now, didn't I?_ He thought about how Suga’s face lit up when Oikawa said he wanted to take him out, and felt his heart beat even faster. _If we both try, Suga-chan and I would be amazing together._ No one knew that that simple, innocent thought was what started the chaos that followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is such a short chapter T^T but im currently editing the bokuaka, kuroken, and first year arcs. plus!! a name drop in the depressed person story


	4. iwa-chan, phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi were interrupted with a sudden phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to know what happened with bokuaka, read 'the start (or was it end?) of something wonderful' in this series

A sharp trill brought the boys back to their senses. Oikawa blinked, and slowly realized that he had slid closer to Iwaizumi. Yelping, he jumped off of the piano bench. Iwaizumi didn't even bother looking up, he had to act like their song hadn't affected him.

Oikawa laughed awkwardly and made his way towards the source of the noise. He picked up Iwaizumi’s phone, brow furrowing at the caller ID. It was an unknown number but Oikawa had a feeling he should answer it. “Iwa-chan, phone.” “Who is it?” “Unknown number, but you should pick up.” Iwaizumi frowned at the seriousness in his best friend's voice. As Oikawa sat back down on the bench, at a much safer distance, as Iwaizumi answered the call.

“Hello?”  
“Is this Iwaizumi Hajime?”  
“...Yes. Who is this?”

Iwaizumi swatted at Oikawa, who was poking him. To get rid of the annoyance, Iwa put the call on speaker and the brunette instantly stopped messing around once he heard the next words,

“This is Kyoto University Hospital. You are the emergency contact of Akaashi Keiji and we need you to-”

Iwaizumi felt as if his world had stopped. If he wasn't gripping his phone hard enough, it would've shattered onto the floor.

“Iwaizumi-san? Are you still there?”

Oikawa put a reassuring hand on his best friend’s back, who flinched at the sudden contact.

“Er, um yes. I’m still here.”  
“I need you to come to the hospital as soon as possible. Please bring Akaashi-san a change of clothes. If you want, you should bring a pair for yourself if you intend on staying the night.”

“Of course, but what happened to him?”

Oikawa heard the pain in his best friend's voice. Reaching out, he slid his hand into Iwaizumi’s own. Said person didn’t even notice, he was too busy worrying about his cousin. Oikawa, too, was scared. This was one of his closest friends, and having him emitted into a hospital was never good.

“He and his partner were hit by an oncoming truck.”

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa inhaled sharply.

“Is… is he alive?”

The nurse sighed, “He wasn’t, but after a successful surgery they seemed to have brought him back. Please make your way to the hospital, Iwaizumi-san.”

Both boys sighed with relief. After promising to get there as fast as they could, Iwa hung up. Immediately, he sprung to his feet and made his way towards the door, but Oikawa grabbed his arm. “Iwa-chan, where are you going?” Iwaizumi gaped at the brunette, “Did you not hear the nurse?! I have to get to the hospital!” Oikawa shook his head, “Not yet you're not. You need to get clothes for Aka-chan and yourself! Go home and pack an overnight bag. Aka-chan has some clothes here because of our sleepovers, so I’ll get that.” Iwaizumi nodded gratefully at his best friend, then ran all the way to his house.

Oikawa sighed. He decided to make tea before they leave since it was most likely they'd be spending the night at the hospital. As soon as Oikawa put the teapot on the stove, his oven dinged. Startled, he quickly took out his milk bread. Storing it into an airtight bag, he placed it to the side. Running a hand through his hair, he made his way up the stairs towards his bedroom.

He quickly grabbed a duffel bag, then proceeded to rummage through his closet. Finding the clothes Akaashi had left over, Oikawa threw it into the bag, quickly followed by his clothes. _Knowing Aka-chan, he’d want to fix up his appearance before anyone sees him._ With that in mind, he scampered into his bathroom, pulling out some lotions and cleansers he knew Akaashi liked to use.

Satisfied that he had everything he needed, he made his way downstairs, bag in tow. Inside the kitchen, he packed the milk bread into his bag. Sighing, Oikawa looked at the food he and Hinata had prepared, then started packing everything up into tupper wares. _So much for a romantic dinner,_ he thought as he put the food into the refrigerator. He made the tea and poured it into a hydro flask. He smiled faintly at the Peppa Pig sticker Suga had stuck on it. Suddenly, he froze. _Suga-chan._ He whipped out his phone and debated if he should text him to let him know what was happening. But before Oikawa could text him, his phone rang with an incoming text from Iwaizumi, telling him to go outside. Oikawa grabbed his bags and ran outside, then they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo short of a chapter sorry its been hectic lately. but ive been reading 'everything or nothing' by catalysmicevent. its a soukoku fic and ITS BEAUTIFUL


End file.
